


Prison Wife

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairly fluffy and not canon at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Wife

Norma had been silent since the day she was brought in. She had been here since the day after Red had come in. The two had been given a shared rooms, Red had already offered to work in the kitchen and the staff had seen Norma as a quiet and hard-working girl. Norma knew she had been lucky to find herself shut in with Red. Other girls would have tried something, Red chose to watch her silently. Before anyone could say anything Red had declared that Norma was 'hers'. Norma had said nothing, choosing instead to smile trustingly at her. Red had smiled softly as she looked across at the girl. She might not have been a 'gentle' person, but she did have a heart. She had seen how edgy Norma was and, since she was not afraid to be the 'tough bitch' she would step up and protect Norma. The girls had taken to calling Norma her 'prison wife'.


End file.
